


PokeGaze

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Series: Jrock/Pokemon crossover [1]
Category: Jrock, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Crossover, Humour, It has Pokemon for real life people, M/M, badass!Reita, scary!Kai, what more could you ask for when you write your favourite artists with Pokemon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki is bored and decides to take out his Pokemon for some fun. Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokeGaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Apr. 14th, 2012

Ruki is bored. They have arrived backstage, rehearsed, done their makeup, exercised, and rehearsed again for the show today. But it is still a couple of hours away from the real show and he is bored stiff. Suddenly he can feel one of his Pokeballs rattling. He picks out one of them and notices that it is Minun causing that entire racket. She is bored too.  
  
"Awww, Mii-chan, you know me best when I'm feeling mellow," he coos to his Pokémon. The other Pokémon on the table rattle in jealousy from their pokeballs. Ruki chuckles.  
  
"Alright, let's have some fun then," he declares, letting out all of his Pokémon to go and have some 'fun'.  
  
"We're beautiful, aren't we?" Uruha looks at himself and his Pokémon with a large mirror. Milotic nods in agreement.  
  
And then, Minun runs straight into Milotic's body, shocking her. Milotic gives a cry of anger, and Uruha turns around. "RUKI!" he yells. "This is the fifth time in two days your Minun's tried to attack my Milotic!"  
  
"Give her a break, she's just excited," Ruki says casually with a shrug.  
  
Minun jumps up on to Uruha's head and then a small shock of electricity later, Uruha's well-made hair spreads apart in just a few seconds.  
  
"RUKI!" Uruha shouts. By then, he and his Minun have disappeared. Damn that guy's fucking Alakazam.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ahhh, that feels great," Aoi sighs in relief as Froslass gives him a bit of cold air to cool down.  
  
Twisting and gyrating about tends to make him feel hot and sweaty. Froslass gives a happy cry and practically bounces in the air. Good to have a Jolly Pokémon around, Aoi thinks. And then quite suddenly, Ruki, Minun and Alakazam appear next to him, with Alakazam nearly knocking Froslass down. Ruki is apologising profusely while Alakazam and Froslass glare at each other.  
  
"It's fine. Froslass, it's okay, he didn't mean it..." Aoi says.  
  
"RUKI!" comes Uruha's yell, and Ruki and his Pokémon vanish once more.  
  


* * *

  
  
Reita flexes his muscles, confident that he is  _still_  the manly one among the band, Kai's arm muscles be damned. HE has the best Fighting Pokémon anyway. Lucario tries to flex his own muscles, but it did not show out much. However the pokemon is as confident as Reita, so sure about its own strength and power.  
  
"Yeah, Lucario, we're the badass ones," Reita high-fived his Pokémon.  
  
"Sure you are," Kai remarks cheerfully, and Reita turns around, surprised by his presence.  
  
He has his Gengar and Banette out, both happily flanking him. But then again, they always look happy. Terrifyingly happy. Looking at them gives him the chills, and Reita doesn't like to remember that it's always a lot harder for him to defeat Kai in a match because virtually all of his Pokémon’s moves are physical attacks that do nothing against Kai's Ghost types... not to mention his Golurk. Oh, and Arceus. Everyone's terrified of Kai, really.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky that my Staraptor and Luxray are in the box resting," Kai says.  
  
Reita glares at Leader-sama. His damn bird Pokémon literally took down all of his Pokémon without even switching to any other Pokémon for rest.  
  
Reita hates it when this happens. He better go catch a Pokémon that is not a fighting Pokémon then. Maybe Blaziken or Infernape, or maybe even Steelix. Yeah, those are badass Pokémons that he needs.  
  
"You know, Rei, I  _really_  recommend that you get a Pokémon with better special attacks," Kai says conversationally. "Ruki did well with his Absol yesterday."  
  
"And then you took out Arceus," Reita muttered, remembering how every one of Ruki's Pokemon had been knocked out in one hit afterwards.  
  
Kai scratches his head in an almost bashful manner. "Well... I have to keep up my reputation as the Pokémon Master of PS Company, don't I?"  
  
"If Isshi was still here, he can use his non-legendary Pokémons to kick your ass and suck his dick," Reita mutters.  
  
In fact, in almost every band in PS Company and elsewhere, there is at least one member of the band who is the strongest among them all and often the strongest ones would fight with other bands to get into the top ten ranking of Pokémon master. Though, no one is sure of how Golden Bomber managed to obtain a Regigigas, but fortunately they rank 27th in the league.  
  
"Now now, Rei-kun. You can't compare me to anyone else when I'm the third strongest Pokémon Master in the ranking," Kai smiles in a scary way that makes anyone not dare to counter his statement.  
  
"Uh- of course," Reita says quickly.  
  
Kai still smiles rather scarily, and he continues brightly, "I'll be top in the league one day soon!"  
  
Gengar and Banette laugh in agreement, sending chills down Reita's spine. Beating Yoshiki and Gackt... well, he has to admit that Kai had a lot of potential to do so.  
  
"Out of my way, please!"  
  
A voice that sounds awfully familiar suddenly crashes in to the dressing room that the bassist and drummer are in. Ruki is riding on his Absol to escape from a certain pissed off guitarist. Uruha comes riding in on Serperior as well, which is quickly gaining speed on Ruki's Absol.  
  
Kai rolls his eyes and shouts, "Oi, stop fighting!"  
  
"His Minun hurt my Milotic and destroyed my hair!" Uruha shrieks.  
  
"SAID I'M SORRY!" Ruki yelps.  
  
Kai sighs again, and then he has has Gengar and Banette go right in front of Absol and Serperior. "Stop fighting," he says calmly. "Or do I have to use Curse and Lick?"  
  
Both men cringe as they make their Pokémons stop attacking each other. Getting licked by Kai's Pokémon is like getting molested in the worst way possible.  
  
"Ruki," Kai looks at the vocalist with stern eyes. "What made you do this in the first place?"  
  
"W-well... Minun was feeling bored so I let her out to play... and then, well, you know how mischievous she is... and um... she was just trying to play with Milotic..." Ruki explains hesitantly.  
  
At this point, Uruha looks like he's about to say something, but then Kai gives him a single withering glance before turning back to Ruki. "And then?"  
  
"Mii-chan then decided to mess up Uruha's hair. And then I started running away," Ruki mumbles.  
  
Kai glances at Ruki's Minun, the electric Pokémon hiding behind Ruki's shoulder, afraid of the drummer's stern gaze.  
  
He sighs, and turns back to Uruha. "And you. Did you need to break down the door?" he asks sternly.  
  
"N-no?" Uruha whimpers. "Serperior's strong, that's all... I just wanted to get Ruki back for what he did to Milotic and my hair."  
  
"Children," Kai mutters, glancing at Gengar and Banette thoughtfully.  
  
Gengar and Banette just chuckle and nod, their laughter sending chills down on everyone's spines.  
  
"Now return your Pokémon back inside their Pokeballs. We've got more rehearsing to do and get the set list a final review." Kai says in a tone that reminds them who the leader is and in charge of keeping this band in check.  
  
"Yes, leader-sama," Ruki and Uruha say meekly.  
  
"Good. Now, where's Aoi?" Kai asks, and he notices Uruha's face going red. "Hm? What happened, Uruha?"  
  
Uruha looks at the floor. "About that... I may have knocked him over while chasing Ruki, and uh, Froslass' Ice Beam misfired..."  
  
Kai almost wants to slap his palm to his face. Muttering various swear words under his breath, he now has to think and remember which staff member owns a Fire Pokémon to melt Aoi out of his ice tomb (of course, he could always use Arceus with its Flame Plate, but that would simply destroy the roof of the stadium they are in).  
  
Reita raises his hand. "Uh, well, I have Darmanitan..." he says, releasing him from his Pokeball.  
  
Kai nods. "Go, defrost Aoi. And Uruha..." He turns to the blond guitarist, eyes dark with a cool smile on his lips.  
  
Üruha gulps, and Serperior is shivering in fear. "Y-yes?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind me banning you from alcohol for a month," Kai says.  
  
Uruha's jaw drops.  
  
"You can't do that!" Uruha exclaims.  
  
"Two months then," Kai added.  
  
He turns to Ruki, who is clearly trying not to laugh, and says, "Don't make me put strawberries in your meals for the next two months either."  
  
Ruki's eyes go wide and he starts to whimper. "N-no! Not that! I'll be good now! Right, Minun?"  
  
Minun nods frantically and Kai relaxes a bit. He has to admit that Minun is really cute. And even cuter when terrified. Ruki too, for that matter. He has very good reasons for being the Pokémon Master of PS Company, after all.  
  
It has its quirks too. He knows tonight, Ruki will probably be ready on bed in the hotel tonight, all the sex toys ready by the bedside, the Pokémon hidden away to not let them know this sort of thing happens.  
  
Oh yes, Kai thinks while adding a smirk to his smile, punishment is what Ruki deserves.  
  
Ruki notes the smirk and blushes furiously, while Uruha is curled up in a ball with Serperior nuzzling his hair comfortingly. Kai mouths to Ruki that Reita will be there too, and Ruki blushes harder. Minun looks confused, as does Absol.  
  
"Come on. Aoi should be thawed out by now. We'll go check our setlist," Kai says cheerfully.  
  
And that is a normal day with the GazettE members. Meanwhile, Aoi is chattering his teeth from being frozen in ice.  
  
  
END


End file.
